User blog:TomWellingishot/Companions Forever
Description This is just a one-shot of Clark and Lois' wedding in 2018. Enjoy! Companions Forever Lois Lane stood before the mirror in the chapel's dressing room, clad in her wedding gown. She was absolutely stunning, even more beautiful than the way she appeared on her first, yet disasterous, wedding. "You can do this, Lois," she told herself, clutching her bouquet of roses in her hands. Clark Kent was waiting outside the door at the altar, and she was ecstatic that she was soon to be his wife. The wedding march began, and she slowly walked down the aisle, smiling and blushing, matching her steps to the march's tempo as the congregation stood up. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Martha Kent dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. She shifted her focus to the altar, and her vision was suddenly blinded by tears when she met Clark's blinding smile. "You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear once she reached the altar. She turned, giving Chloe her bouquet, and faced her future husband. "Family and friends, we welcome you today to witness the marriage of Clark Joseph Kent and Lois Joanne Lane," said the minister. "You have shared and contributed to their lives in the past, and by witnessing their marriage ceremony today, Clark and Lois ask you to share in their future. Marriage is a promise, made in the hearts of two people who love each other, which takes a lifetime to fulfill. Within the circle of its love, marriage encompasses all of life's most important relationships. A wife and a husband are each other's lover, teacher, listener, critic, and best friend. It is into this state that Clark and Lois wish to enter." She paused slightly, and asked Clark, "Do you, Clark Kent, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning from them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Lois Lane to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do," Clark answered triumphantly. "Do you, Lois Lane, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Clark Kent to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest questioned his bride. "I do." Oliver Queen, the best man, reached out with the box holding the rings. Clark reached inside for a ring, and repeated after the pastor: "I, Clark Kent, take you, Lois Lane, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." He slid the ring onto Lois' finger next to her diamond engagement ring. Lois took the other ring, and did the same: "I, Lois Lane, take you, Clark Kent, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." The minister spoke. "Clark and Lois, may your home be a haven of peace and your relationship be one of truth and understanding. May you enjoy length of days, fulfillment of hopes, and peace and content of mind as you, day by day, live and fulfill the terms of this covenant you have made with one another. And now, for as much as you have made your vows, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving your rings, I pronounce that you are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Beaming, Clark lifted Lois' veil and their lips came crashing together in a passionate kiss as the wedding march restarted. She wrapped her arms around him, and they kissed for several moments before breaking apart. Clark gazed lovingly at his new wife before they trekked down the aisle, hand-in-hand, to the wedding reception. Category:Blog posts